crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Contact
Contact is the first level of Crysis. The player's goal, as Nomad, is to infiltrate the Lingshan Islands and stealthily (or rampaging if the player wants to) pass through the KPA patrols and checkpoints. The player will have several primary and secondary objectives on the way, including disabling the radar jammer and assisting Aztec. Plot The game starts inside a dark place, with Helena Rosenthal talking and reporting that KPA forces are rounding up civilians outside. She soon finds something, and is presumed to be shocked in her discovering, in the same time that the gate opens. Nomad wakes up inside C-18A when Aztec calls him. Prophet rallies the entire Raptor Team and gives them intelligence about their mission. They make a HALO jump, and land scattered all over the place. Nomad is hit by something and mislands into water. Aztec lands and is hung up in a tree, while Jester lands safely. Prophet soon calls his men to report in, all men report properly but Aztec is having a problem being hung up by a tree. Nomad moves out, taking out some KPA soldiers and meets up with Jester. They continue up towards Aztec, who is facing a problem and calling for help. When they arrive, it is too late, Aztec is nearly torn up in half. Four dead KPA soldiers are found by them, which are badly damaged beyond Aztec's capability. Prophet vaporizes Aztec's corpse to prevent KPA from gaining access to Nanosuit technology. Jester stays behind while Nomad moves out. He takes out a radar jammer, fights some KPA soldiers along the beach until he reaches a small group of houses. He clears his path until he comes close to a camp and is ordered by Prophet to gather access into KPA network, which Nomad succeeds in doing. The intelligence shows that Colonel General Ri Chan Kyong was behind a massacre and is in charge of the entire operation of KPA on the Lingshan Islands. Nomads proceeds to pass through a village, jumps up to rocky terrain until he meets his team. They are inspecting a frozen boat. Psycho finds a map, which Prophet assumes it to be the Excavation Site map, but Psycho denies to go anywhere until Prophet gives him more intelligence about this mission. Soon, something arrives and breaks through the boat, grabbing Jester and flies away. It kills two KPA soldiers and flies very fast, out of Raptor Team's sight. They finally arrive to a cliff and jump down. They find Jester there, whose corpse is battered by the same thing. Weapons *SCAR *Pistol *FY71 *Shi Ten (turrets) *Shotgun *Fragmentation grenade Enemies *Korean People's Army *Ceph Scout (cutscenes only) Vehicles *HMLTV-998 Bulldog *Pickup Truck Gallery See: Contact/Gallery Trivia *The player can briefly see the Ceph that killed Aztec, if you look up a few second before Jester says " Damn! What is that?"..(Some versions of the game have the Ceph Scout cloaked) *After receiving the coordinates of the KPA checkpoint and the KPA command post, the player will come across a small outpost with a docking port. In the hut, nearest to the path of the docking area. The player can see a fashion magazine with a U.S Nano suit. It seem to be exactly the same as the one he/she see on the box cover art and at the end of the Crytek trailer. This magazine is seen in KPA outpost. *When the player crashes into the water and walks onto the shore, the player will spot a helicopter. This helicopter can't be destroyed with his/her SCAR or pistol, but with cheats it can be destroyed. *Originally, the player was to be weaponless and the first three Koreans were to be taken out by Jester, who is supposed to hand a captured FY71 and a pistol to the player, but this was cut out and changed. *Another thing cut out was that Jester was supposed to accompany the player through the whole mission and fight with the player in a captured patrol boat. *The skydiving part was originally optional, but cut out. *The Koreans commonly refer to the Ceph Scouts as "evil spirits" in this level before being aware of the true nature of the threat in Recovery. One Korean grunt can be heard suggesting that the loss of KPA troops and strange occurrences on the island can be attributed to the Japanese, which makes sense given North Korea's history of aggression against Japan. *Some of the KPA chatter suggests that the KPA generally are unaware of General Kyong's intentions at Lingshan Island, finding it pointless for other countries to invade an island over an "old temple". *The beginning of the level is seen again in the CryEngine 5.6 tech trailer, but it is currently unknown if Crytek is working on a possible remaster of the game. Category:Crysis Levels